1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and method for displaying data added location information that allows searching for data with an intuitive operation and displaying the retrieved data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, mobile terminals such as mobile phones are known that have various sensors so that detection results obtained by the sensors are used to perform various sorts of processing.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-193455 discloses a mobile phone provided with various sensors such as a GPS sensor, a temperature sensor, and an acceleration sensor. When a list of input candidates predicted from a user-input character is displayed, various input candidates corresponding to the user's current state are displayed to simplify the user's text input operation. This mobile phone retrieves input candidates from a dictionary database based on an input character. If the retrieved input candidates include one corresponding to any of the sensors, a detection output of the sensor corresponding to that input candidate is displayed as one of the input candidates it a list. For example, if the input candidates retrieved from the dictionary database include an input candidate “temperature,” the mobile phone displays the current temperature detected by the temperature sensor as one of the input candidates, like “25° C.” for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-28020 discloses a mobile terminal apparatus provided with a direction sensor, allowing switching to desired operation only by changing the orientation of the apparatus. When the current direction is measured by the direction sensor, the mobile terminal apparatus searches a direction-based setting table based on the measured direction. According to setting details corresponding to the measured direction, a ring alert is controlled or an automatic answering message is selected to reply to a caller.
Today, some mobile terminals store various types of data, such as contact information having location information added thereto, image data, and the like. Still some mobile terminals have a GPS function for obtaining their current location and a geomagnetic sensor capable of detecting the direction. However, no mobile terminals have been known that effectively utilize the GPS function and the like in order to appropriately present data such as the contact information with location information to a user.